theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie
The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds: The Movie is a film based on the TV series of the same name. If follows the Soviet Ronalds as they try to reclaim Ronald McDonald Hell after Colonel Sanders takes it over. A sequel was released over the summer. Plot One day in Ronald McDonald Hell, Ronald McDonald is getting ready to take his team on a trip around the world. Everybody (especially Sweetie Belle) is up to the idea, and Ronald manages to get tickets for the trip. However, little do they know that an evil force is lurking... When they get back from their trip (which lasted 2 weeks) they head for RMDH's main entrance, only to find it locked. Ronald says he left the keys under the matt, but when he goes to check, they're not under there! Soon the entrance opens and they see Colonel Sanders, who boasts that he now owns RMDH. The Soviet Ronalds claim no such thing, that is until the Colonel shows the deed to RMDH, which was in Ronald's bedroom. He then promptly kicks them out of RMDH, saying that if they come back, they will be thrown in jail for trespassing. Distraught, Ronald and the gang head for Yoshi's Island, where Yoshi allows them to stay for the night. The next day, the group sets out to Equestria, and Princess Celestia offers to let them stay at the castle until they can get the deed to RMDH back. While Sweetie Belle is playing video games with Princess Luna during the night, Ronald is in Celestia's room trying to think of a way to get RMDH back from the Colonel. Celestia offers to help him out, and Ronald appreciates it. He says that the deed the Colonel has is just a mock-up of the real deed, which lies in the McVault. Celestia soon suggests that they get the deed from the McVault and use it to thwart the Colonel and reclaim RMDH! Convinced, Ronald goes up for the idea, and he and Celestia go to bed to prepare for tomorrow. The next day, Ronald tells everyone the plan he and Celestia had the other night. Ronald, Celestia, and Sweetie Belle will head for the McVault to get the real deed, while King Dedede and the others will distract the Colonel. Soon the gang head to RMDH, where the Colonel stops them, saying that they were trespassing on his property. Wario soon begins singing an off-key song about burger, then Donkey Kong joins in with him and sings about bananas. Soon enough, Shy Guy and Metal Mario join in singing about toast and drugs. This distracts the Colonel long enough for Ronald, Celestia, and Sweetie Belle to sneek in RMDH to get to the McVault. Upon entering, they are horrified by all the changes the Colonel has done to RMDH, replacing all the food in the Cafeteria with things from KFC, storing all the gravy in the swimming pool, and messing things up in Ronald's Room. Eventually, they find the McVault, where Sweetie Belle enters and gets the real deed. And just in tome too, because the Colonel was getting annoyed by Wario, DK, Shy Guy, and Metal Mario's off-key singing! Ronald soon shows the Colonel the real deed to RMDH, which soon infuriates the Colonel. Thwarted once again, he eventually leaves RMDH, saying that he'll be back, with an even better plan to defeat Ronald. The day won once again, the Soviet Ronalds soon celebrate and Ronald thanks Celestia for her help, and the 2 soon share a duet together. After that, a heart-felt moment comes to Ronald and Celestia, and she soon leaves RMDH to go back to Equestria. Soon, Ronald goes back and begins to play some Mario Party with the Soviet Ronalds. THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE clown commander of the Soviet Ronalds and main protagonist. *King Dedede: The large penguin ruler of Dreamland and 2nd in command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Grimace: The big purple testicle and Ronald's best friend. *Wario: The burger loving weirdo. *Donkey Kong: The banana loving gorilla and Wario's friend. *Mario Head: The mysterious floating plumber's head. *Metal Mario: The chromatic version of Mario. *Stanley the Troll: The drug loving troll. *Shy Guy: The mask wearing creature. *Knifehead: The powerful Kaiju. *Twilight Sparkle: The studious unicorn. *Pinkie Pie:The fun loving pony. *Sweetie Belle: The unicorn filly and youngest Soviet Ronalds member. *Princess Celestia: The fair alicorn ruler of Equestria and Ronald's crush. She helps him reclaim RMDH. *Yoshi: The friendly dinosaur. He lets the Soviet Ronalds stay on his island after Colonel Sanders takes over RMDH. *Colonel Sanders: Founder/Mascot of KFC and Ronald's eternal foe. The main antagonist, he managed to take over RMDH when the Soviet Ronalds were away. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Insanity Category:Swell